History
by ZDaizy
Summary: Family history from the point of view of Tony and Ziva's daughter. Rated T for whatever may appear.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own NCIS. Chava DiNozzo is completely mine.**

I don't think that love comes easily. I think it comes over time, after a lot of hardships. I don't think that love at first sight exists. I don't think there's a true Romeo and Juliet story out there. But then again, what do I know? I'm just a thirteen-year-old Jewish girl, with a mom and a dad living a normal suburban life. At least to the naked eye.

You see, my life really isn't normal at all. I have two parents, like most other kids. But my parents are… different, to say the least. My mom grew up in Israel and was a trained assassin, and my paternal grandfather put my dad in a boarding school for the majority of his life as a minor.

They both ended up working for a federal agency called NCIS. And no, it's not National Crop Insurance Services. It's Naval Criminal Investigative Services. They're basically federal agents that investigate crimes that have to do with the marines. Not a lot of people seem to know about their agency, though. They're kind of the bottom of the federal agencies food chain.

So I think that gives you a little insight into my family history, specifically my mother and fathers.

This story isn't completely about them, though. It's about me too. And about how we all ended up here, where we are now.

I, Chava DiNozzo, pledge to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And this is my family's story. Starting with the day Special Agent Katelyn Todd died.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari Haswari. That was the name of my mother's half brother, a fellow Mossad assassin. He had a mission to kill my mother and my father's team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When I say team leader, that was the bare minimum. He was so much more to them, and he's an active part of my life. I love that man.

Anyway, Ari had a mission to kill Gibbs. He was considered a threat to Mossad or something. I really don't know the full story since my parents refuse to tell me all the details. I pick up what I can. Ari was in a warehouse that held some sort of cargo when he got a call from Gibbs. The call lasted around fourteen seconds, just enough time for NCIS to trace the call.

When they pinpointed Ari's location, my father, Gibbs, Kate, and McGee (my father's best friend, who also plays an active role in my life) fled to the scene. McGee took point with a transmitter down by a car while Gibbs, Kate, and dad went to the rooftop. One of Ari's henchman was flying a predator drone, about to hit a naval ship where there were tons of people. McGee, with his transmitter, was trying to crash the drone. He got shot at, and so did his transmitter. He had to shoot at some people, and his transmitter failed. They had absolutely no way to crash the drone. Or so they thought.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, the other three members of the team were shooting at more henchman. They eventually shot the man in control of the predator drone, when McGee informed them his transmitter was down. They didn't know how to control it, so Gibbs just shot the controls. Classic Gibbs.

That's when things got bad. Gibbs started getting shot at by a man behind a door, and Kate jumped in front of him, since she was on protective detail. Gibbs shot the man down, then my father and Gibbs rushed to her aid. They were sure she was dead. When she proclaimed that she had been shot at point blank range, but was fine, dad and Gibbs pulled her up, complimenting her.

When she was thanking them and remarking how she never thought that my father would complement her, the firing of a gun rang. A bullet pierced right into the middle of her forehead. She fell back, blood spilling out of the back of her head. My father was in shock, some of her blood splattered on his face. Gibbs, on the other hand, reacted as quick as he could. He pointed his gun around, trying to find the shooter. He knew for sure that it was Ari.

What he didn't understand, at that moment, was why Kate was dead instead of him. Ari had been after him. Was there a shift in the wind? Was it an accident to shoot Kate?

They would late find out that it was no accident. Ari, at the last minute, had decided to shoot Kate instead of Gibbs. Why? To torture him. He later tried to shoot Abby Scuito, the forensic scientist, (who is now married to McGee, so she is obviously a part of my life) and Jenny Shepard, the director. (I never met her. She was killed before my time.

My mother was Ari's control officer, as much as she hates it and hates to admit it. She and my father tell me that they met each other through Gibbs, that at the time when Mom was still working for Mossad, after all this happened, she needed to talk to him.

Again, the adults refuse to tell me any of the dirty details. This subject and one other is usually discussed amongst all of them in hushed tones, and the conversations immediately stop when I'm in earshot.

Somehow, Ari died. I'm not quite sure how, I think he committed suicide. But I know that it was grim circumstances and it's something that my mother refuses to tell me. I know that she hated him for what he did to Kate, even though she didn't know her, but he was still her brother and whatever happened was hard on her.

But the one, most single important thing throughout this vague monologue is that my parents met. And they eventually fell in love.

And that's why I'm here today.

**What do you think? Leave a review, subscribe to the story, and follow me on Twitter ZDaizy, and on Tumblr at . **


End file.
